


Then Fuck It

by AchieLeft



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Fight Sex, Fist Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchieLeft/pseuds/AchieLeft
Summary: Sweeney and Shadow get naughty





	Then Fuck It

After their little brawl, Shadow stumbles into the bar restroom to wash his face. He leans most of his weight on the sink, feeling a bit queasy. The door opens and he knows who it is by the long strides. Shadow glowers at the tall man as he continues to wipe the blood from his lip. “Do ya need any help love? Look a bit unsteady on yer feet there.” Sweeney grins as Shadow takes a deep breath and grips the sink tighter.  
“Just show me the fucking trick or leave me alone.” Shadow turns to glare directly at the man he just played into the hands of.  
“I already told ya didn’t I? The way I pluck em out of thin air is by simply that darlin’. Plucking them from the air.” He demonstrates once again by suddenly producing a coin from nowhere. Shadow huffs and seems to think for a moment before throwing a fist at the leprechaun once more. It connects with a stubbly jaw and as he predicts, the gingers fist comes at him in retaliation. He ducks it and swings again, his reaction times are slow but he manages to get a few more decent hits in before he’s out the door of the restroom and knocked on his back. His face is battered and bloody once again. The leprechaun stands back up and grabs a bottle from the deserted counter. Shadow waits for his head to stop swimming before he also stands to lean against the counter. “Don’t ya just love a good rough time of it? Gets me blood flowin’ good’n south.” Shadow snatches the drink from the mad man and takes a full gulp.  
“What is wrong with you?” Shadow asks tiredly.  
“Oh many things Shadow. And right now it’s a nice healthy mix of adrenaline and you.” With that he turns to face Shadow and pulls the smaller man into a greedy kiss. Shadow feels that he should object to this and he maybe does, but only for a second. He finds himself pushed against the bar with a heated leprechaun roughly devouring his mouth. Something feels wrong. He won’t deny it, but he doesn’t want to delve to deep into that. He doesn’t want to think about his wife or the funeral he’s about to attend. So he lets it happen. Footsteps approach the two. Sweeney mutters a fuck off but it does no good. He turns to look at the inconvenience only to be looking right down the barrel of a shotgun.  
“You’ve already made a mess of the place with your fight! Get the fuck out of my bar!” A shot rings out, and it’s too close for comfort to Shadow so he slides off the counter and makes his way out. Sweeney follows while muttering obscenities. He eventually stops and just watches as Shadow walks confusedly around the lot. When Sweeney is about to interrupt the silence, Shadow does instead. “Where? Is my? Car?” He turns on his heels to face the mad man.  
Sweeney lifts his arms to portray innocence. “I didn’t do anything with your car ya fucken cunt. Don’t look at me like that fore you know anythin’.” Shadow sits down on the cold concrete in resignation, fiddling with the gold coin. “I was too busy foolin’ round with a dark eyed bastard ta..” Sweeney trails off as a cars headlights pool into the parking lot.  
The window rolls down. “Sorry bout that Shadow. Thought you’d be entertained some while longer.” Wednesday jabs at the leprechaun.  
Sweeney chimes in. “I ain’t quick you old shite, got fuckin’ kicked outta the place is what happened.”  
“Well get in Shadow, you’ve got places to be.” Shadow tiredly stands and crawls into the vehicle.  
Sweeney makes for the backseat but the door is locked. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ shitting me.”  
Wednesday starts to pull away and shouts out the window. “See you in Wisconsin Sweeney!”  
—-  
Shadow feels the guilt of having kissed Sweeney hang over him as he approaches the funeral home. Once he hears of his dearly departed wife’s own infidelity he feels much better about it, though still guilty. He very nearly throws the gold coin onto her grave but instead pockets it as he hears Audrey approach.  
Then he’s lynched by some brat and faceless goons. Saved by who knows what and being irritated by his employer who doesn’t seem too surprised or unsettled by the situation. The next days aren’t too pleasant either as he nearly got his brains bashed in by some nasty old Russian that Mr. Wednesday knows.  
—-  
When he’s finally allowed a days rest and returns to his motel room he sees the door lock broken and hears cursing from inside the room. He sighs before pushing the door open and walking into the room. The tall red head turns with eyes full of anger. He’s got blood on his shirt, cuts in his face, and a look of absolute fury on his face. “Where’s me fucking coin?!” He stomps over to shadow.  
“The coin you gave me? I didn’t know you were an Indian giver Sweeney.” He steps away from the upset man and sits on the motel bed, absolutely exhausted from the last few days.  
“I gave you the wrong fucking coin! I’ll trade ya.” He calms a bit as he tries to persuade Shadow to give up the coin for one of the other coins that Sweeney fidgets with.  
“I don’t give a shit about your goddamn coin Sweeney. Here. Just fun to see you squirm.” He holds it out to Sweeney but when the leprechaun reaches for it, he flicks it to his other hand. The ginger huffs and reaches again but the coin is flicked again, this time up. Shadow catches the coin between his teeth and grins. He closes his lips around it and leans forward. He gives the coin back with a kiss. He pulls away and stands back up, making his way to the bathroom. Sweeney follows quickly behind, with his lucky coin still resting on his tongue and heat coiling low in his belly. “Where do you think you’re going?” Shadow asks, blocking the bathroom entrance.  
“In there. With you.” Sweeney spits out his coin and flicks it up to nowhere.  
“Why do you think you’re doing that?” Shadow grins.  
“Cause you fucken started it. Teasing a leprechaun, no one does that and gets away scot-free.” He pushes himself into the bathroom and all over Shadow.  
As he’s being stripped, Shadow mumbles. “I’m kind of tired.” He stops the mans hands on his belt.  
“Too fuckin bad. I’m not.” He grabs Shadows face and smashes their lips together with all the fervor of the first kiss but with extra heat behind it. Shadow bites the leprechauns tongue. “Oh you fucker.” He pushes Shadow toward the shower. He turns the water as hot as it’ll go and starts to slip out of his bloody clothes. Shadow also finishes undressing. He almost changes his mind and backs out, still feeling that guilt in his core. He hasn’t been with someone in years, and he’s about to get fucked by a madman. He has some experience with things in his ass but that was because Laura wanted to experiment. Nothing besides a toy and a few thin fingers had ever been inside him. He balked at the sheer size of Sweeney. Shadow himself was well endowed, but the man in his personal space was bigger, by a considerable amount. Shadow didn’t usually feel small next to anyone but the giant of a man that was Mad Sweeney certainly did the trick. Hunched over to attack Shadows neck and large hands roaming his back made him feel vulnerable like never before. He’s crowded into the shower, the water just hot enough to give him a slight dizzy feeling as he’s manhandled and ground against. “Fuck. Shadow.” Sweeney almost whines as Shadows hand wraps around his engorged cock. The leprechaun grabs the small bottle of generic lotion from the small shelf of the tub and gathers some in his hand. A long finger sinks into the ex-con, a gasp of shock and then little noises as the finger moves around inside, searching. It finds his prostate and a full body tremor wracks Shadows body. “Atta boy Shadow.” Sweeney whispers. He slides another finger inside. It is not comfortable but tolerable, especially when that spot in him is pressed. He strokes the cock in his grip faster, his own member remains neglected. Shadow presses his mouth to Sweeney’s collarbone, he nips and bites and sucks at the freckled skin. When the third finger is added, Shadow groans and unconsciously tries to move away from the invader. “Either I can finish working you open, or I can fuck you as is. It’ll be good fer me either way, but not as good for you if I just take what I want. So?”  
“Finish what you started.” Shadow releases Sweeney’s prick to wrap his arms around the mans neck instead.  
“Lucky fer you I’m feeling generous tonight.” They kiss once again. The three fingers push in again and a groan escapes Shadow. “None of this in prison then ey? Virgin arse.” Nails dig into his skin at the comments. He curls his fingers deep.  
“Fuuuck..” Shadow drawls. Sweeney moans at the sound and finds Shadows cock between them. He fists it quick and without mercy. The water’s getting cold and a bed seems much more welcoming than fucking in this chilled shower. Shadow whines and his hips stutter, he comes and yet the hand continues to pull. Everything is milked out and the hand only releases his over sensitive cock when a cry and plea leaves him. He feels limp and kind of cold but mostly embarrassed at how quick he was. He’s pulled from his thoughts when the fingers leave him and he’s not so gently yanked from the shower with the man. The faucet is haphazardly turned off so that it won’t be something to do later. A towel runs over him quickly, not really drying a whole lot, but Sweeney is too impatient for anything thorough. Suddenly they are back in the main room and on the bed. Shadow is on his belly for a moment before his hips are pulled up and those fingers are back. “Please..” Shadow doesn’t mean to say it aloud but he does and the fingers are replaced with something else. A thought is spared to the whereabouts of a condom but he doesn’t get the chance to mention it as he feels the brute bear down and push.  
“Fuck.” Sweeney grunts as he enters the beauty beneath him. “So.. Just damn it all.” He grips onto dark hips hard enough to bruise as he makes his way deeper. He worries he won’t last long but figures Shadow can’t be too disappointed in reference to his own time.  
“Ohh.. Shit.. wait. Fuck.” Shadow curses. He feels like there isn’t possibly a way for his body to accept all of Sweeney. A pause, then more wet on their connection, then more pushing. Sweeney slides further in and hilts with a satisfied sigh. It hurts, it does, but not enough for him to want it to end. He grimaces more as the cock pulls out to just the tip and pushes in with a hard thrust. The pace is punishing on Shadow but the noises coming from the man atop him make it worth it. Curses and foreign words and his own name spill from Sweeney’s lips. Grunts and gasps fill the room. His own cock dangles between his legs, begging for attention. He goes to tend to it himself but Sweeney intervenes.  
“I got ya.” Sweeney does it instead. The sensation is almost too much. The pad of the leprechauns thumb rubs his sensitive tip making his hips jerk. “Shite. Ya like that.” A devilish snicker. His tip is relentlessly lavished with attention. Moans pour from Shadow, spurring Sweeney on. “I’m gonna really get ya Shadow. Pay rapt attention now, cause you’re gonna take it.” Shadow knows what he means and is not largely excited about the consequences of such a thing so he twists his head back and means to protest but doesn’t because his own orgasm rakes over him suddenly and hard. He unintentionally squeezes around the prick inside of him. “Fuck!” Sweeney can’t do much else but bury himself deep and moan under the pleasure wrecking him. “Shadow...” He groans the mans name out through gritted teeth. Shadow feels the hot wet shoot into him, he wiggles uncomfortably a bit but Sweeney isn’t giving in. Sweeney actually starts thrusting again, over sensitive as Shadow is, he’s keening and clawing at the sheets as his prostate is abused. Sweeney ruts through his orgasm and finally pulls out, his spunk trailing out as well. Shadow points to the nightstand. “What?” Sweeney asks, trying to calm himself back down.  
“There are condoms in the nightstand.” Shadow grits out.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’m clean.” A face splitting grin finds its way into Shadows view.  
“That’s not what I was worried about. I really just didn’t want to have to deal with your baby batter being inside me.” Shadow glowered.  
“Oh don’t be a fuckin sissy. If it bothers you that much, I could fuck it down your throat next time.” His grin grows wider still. Especially with the image of Shadow choking on his cock now floating around in his head.


End file.
